


Nightmares

by shiggydabi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Nightmares, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Protective Siblings, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 13:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14190207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiggydabi/pseuds/shiggydabi
Summary: Pidge - 5Matt - 10Pidge has a nightmare and Matt is the best cuddler.(strictly platonic)





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter as @klancewarrior :)

Pidge/Katie Holt POV

Where am i? what is this? its so dark and hard to breathe..

"Katie! Katie!", i turn to see my brother Matt being dragged away by a bunch of weird purple aliens. I try to scream for him but he's already gone and i can't scream. "Stay silent and be still, you punk!", i hear a deep and evil voice say as i watch them throw Matt into a weird space jail with a bunch of other weird aliens and a tall guy that looks like the family friend Takashi Shirogane. "Takashi! Are you okay?",Matt asks concerned and they both seem much older than they currently are, which makes me question everything even more.  
"I'm fine, Matt, really.",they both look at each other softly.

"Alright, line up! its time to fight for your lives!",One of the mean purple aliens says and they all line up into a line with my brother and Takashi in the front but Matt behind him. "You! You weakling! You go first!", this really scared Matt because he was being pointed at and he was too scared and weak to fight. This was scary and i couldnt look but i also couldnt look away.  
"Lets GO!",The furry purple alien yelled at him and as Matt was about to walk, Takashi backed up backwards and attacked my brother. What the?!?!?!  
"I want BLOOOOOD!",He yelled and i started to cry as Matt yelped in pain over his hurt leg. But then i heard Takashi whisper in my brothers ear before being dragged into the arena.  
"I'm sorry. Take care of your dad and sister for me.",then he was dragged away to fight and i started crying.

Next thing i knew, i was in space and i heard my friends voices around me but muffled, there was Lance... and Keith.. and Hunk... all yelling my name... Something about.... watch out?  
I heard growling and gasped as i saw another purple alien, but he wasnt furry although he had pointy ears and long hair. He lunged at me and i cowered in fear into a ball while screaming.

I gasped and panted heavily as i woke up and looked around me. I'm still in my bed on earth cuddling my favorite mouse stuffed animal. I start to cry as i remember the awful nightmare, then i get up and walk out of my room to check the dark hallways of the house. Everyone is asleep and its so dark and i'm scared. 

I quickly run accross the hall into Matt's room and crawl onto his bed with my back facing his chest. Then he wraps an arm around me and cuddles me while he kissed my head and whispers to me, "Shhh.. Its okay, Katie. I'm right here.", and i suddenly felt a lot more calm and relaxed, then i drifted off to sleep.

                ~~~~~~~~~

I awoke with a jolt, looking around me only to see i was knocked out after landing so hard on this place. I looked around and noticed it was deserted except for a little hole that looked like a little hide-out. Why did the coordinates take me here? i'm looking for Matt, not some place to hide or whatever.

I get out of my lion and use the jet pack built in my suit to fly into the hole. Once im in, i look around and see a bunch of random papers spread accross and a few non-working & dead big computer systems with one big computer screen. Wow. This place is pretty cool but scary at the same time... 

Then suddenly, i heard a creak and turned around to see someone in a mask coming towards me with a knife. I quickly dodge it and pull out my weapon as well. The person keeps trying to lunge at me and get me, but i keep dodging until i have them on the ground with my weapon to their neck, "I am the green lion pilot of Voltron, reveal yourself!", i shouted slightly in fear and moved next to the person. "Katie?", i heard a familiar voice, making me raise an eyebrow until the person took off the mask and it turned out to be my older brother Matt. Oh my god... I finally found him...  
"Matt?!", i shouted excitedly before we both start crying and we hug each other tightly.

"A paladin of Voltron, huh?", he smirks as we pull away from the hug and chuckle.   
"Yeah, im kind of a big deal.", i grin and do a few poses.  
"Oh my, my little sister is famous! how can i ever compare to your amazingness?", he puts the back of his hand to his forehead dramatically before we both begin to burst out laughing.   
It's so good to have my brother back.


End file.
